


teardrop in my eye

by milkysongs



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Flashbacks, Inner Dialogue, Not Beta Read, im sorry, it was supposed to be more focused on the pairing but i chose to make it mainly bubbas pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysongs/pseuds/milkysongs
Summary: bubba's first time meeting kate, or is it?





	teardrop in my eye

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i just kind of threw this together and didn't really edit it so there may be mistakes (meaning, there WILL be mistakes and i can't be bothered to fix it). so please enjoy my word vomit
> 
> title is from country roads.

“i’ve got you, bubba. we’re almost home.” he hears a familiar voice. it’s gold and red fire at the same time. it’s not one that he remembers hearing here, in this strange, strange land. it’s one that he remembers hearing home, back in texas. his bright, anxious eyes flicker back and forth as the memory comes back to him, washing him over with emotion like a wave. 

_“Come home, come home  
_

_Ye who are weary come home_  


_Earnestly, tenderly Jesus is calling_  


_Calling, "O sinner come home”_

drayton taps his fingers against the wheel, bobbing his head side to side as the older man sings the lyrics alongside the sweet voice on the radio. gold and red fire at the same time. he sits in the bed of the truck, holding a decapitated head in his lap. her face is soft, bronzed and rouged, with dark red lipstick. he looks down at it with a smile, as he knows exactly what outfit to wear with it next. maybe that mustard colored dress with the poofy shoulders? there was a tear on the side when he was trying to slip it over his head, but he managed to make it work, much to choptop’s chagrin. choptop sits in front, next to drayton, but he’s not singing. no, he’s sticking his head out the window, howling about how the cold air brings the ‘best fucking feeling known to man’, and how he couldn’t believe he just discovered it right now. choptop lets out a happy whoop, again and again and again until bubba himself joins in, with the biggest grin on his face. he looks back down at the head, picking up her dark brown locks, pulling on them along with the beat of the song. 

he allows himself to close his eyes, perfectly content in this moment. i am happy! my family is happy! i am happy! come home! come home! he babbles and rocks back and forth, mumbling under his breath. 

a cry in pain brings back bubba to his current reality. he’s standing in the middle of a cornfield, some eight or ten meters ahead of him stand two people, crouched rather, as the woman hovers above over the man, who whimpers, eyes shut as she bandages him. bubba’s barely able to make out what she’s saying, but he realizes that she is the one who said his name earlier. was she talking to him? do you know me? can you take me home? he grips the mallet in his hand tighter, nervously, as he takes a step for the first time in a while throughout this trial, and in an instant, the two people in front of him whip their heads in his direction, their eyes widen in fear. as does his. “what the fuck, was he here this whole time?” “i- wha” “RUN!” 

his breath quickens as he watches them scatter, taking off in two completely opposite directions. he remembers the man now, he had stuck him on a hook just before all this. funny, it was usually a lot more easier to keep things on hooks back home. they usually stopped moving after a while. but these people were different. everything was different, here. his brows furrowed in frustration, he shuffles from side to side, thinking of what to do next. chase after the man? he’ll die if bubba hooks him again. then the entity would be satisfied. maybe then he could go home. the loud horn of the final generator rings in the air, it’s the final push for bubba to head his way towards the bleeding figure. 

blood drips down from the man’s cheek, down into his thick beard. he wears a thick wool sweater, something that bubba finds odd, given the thick, thick heat that envelopes everyone in the trial. the woman running away wears one too, although hers is donned with horses, while the man’s sweater has a big, pretty skull right in the middle. it’s clear that the both of them are extremely hot in them, sweat pouring down the man’s thick locks. the woman’s bangs are stuck to her head, while the rest of her curls are pulled into a ponytail. the heat certainly was making it hard for all of them to breathe, but it’s nothing out of the ordinary to him, given that he lives- lived, deep in the heart of texas. naturally, he looks left and right, for the exit gates and whether or not anyone was heading towards them. sure enough, a blur of blonde rustles in the corn stalks ahead. is it…? he slows down in his tracks, to come to meet eyes with bright, anxious eyes. bubba stops completely now, chainsaw still running in one hand, the mallet in his other, grip going back and forth from tight to loose. tight to loose. there’s a few moments where neither of them move. bright, anxious eyes locked onto each other. he lets out a small whimper. takes a step forward. just one, and it makes her eyes widen, but she doesn’t move. is she not scared? she’s so small, he sees that now. she leans forward, so he can see more of her. golden blonde hair, in big curls. black patterns all over her arms. those are tattoos. he sees scuffs on her knees, patches of dirt. a bit of dried up blood near her ankle. what happened to her? 

she’s shaking in fear as he takes another step closer to her. but she holds her ground. he makes a noise. speak. do you have that voice on the radio? can you take me home? “i-” bubba inhales sharply, it is her! it’s her! he knows it! it’s her! it’s her! you sound so nice! you make me happy. his lips begin to twitch, the corners of them turning, turning- but a loud bell rings, vibrating throughout the air. he looks down at their feet, it cracks beneath him, a bright orange forcing its way into existence. forcing it to start. oh no. bubba looks ahead, seeing the three other people at those rusty, metal gates. three red lights. they’re going to leave. a girl in a beanie and red flannel. a man in a green jacket with gauze wrapped around his leg. the bearded man, dripping sweat and blood. all their eyes are on him, no- her. he looks back at the woman, whose head is faced in their direction. she looks back at him, then back at them. she’s going to leave. no! NO! 

it all happens in an instant, the mallet tightens in his hand and he swings it down on her head with a force he himself was horrified by when he realizes what he’s done. he looks at the ground. she didn’t even make a sound when he struck her with the mallet. she doesn’t convulse. she doesn’t- wait. it’s barely audible, with the sounds of the ground shaking and the bells tolling. she groans lightly, a sign that she’s alive. she’s alive! in most cases, bubba would be scrambling to finish the job, but he drops his mallet now, letting out a remorseful bellow. nearly drops to his knees when he hears a voice from the gates. 

“motherfucker! you killed her! you fucking motherfucker! i’ll fucking kill you!” he looks up to find the man in the green coat shouting, picking up rocks from the gate and he begins hurling them towards bubba himself. no. no. no. she’s not dead. i just heard her. NO! I DIDN’T KILL HER I DIDN’T MEAN TO I DIDN’T WANT TO PLEASE

the still running chainsaw falls to the ground with a clatter. he scoops her up in his arms, choosing to hold her with both hands instead of what he normally does by tossing people over his shoulder. there’s blood running down his arms, from somewhere on her head but he doesn’t bear to try and see where. the man in the green coat, the way he’s yelling forces him into submission, terrified because he knows he’s done something wrong, in the eyes of the survivors, and perhaps the entity itself. but what weighs the most heaviest is the image in his mind of her body on the ground, face covered in blonde hair stained with red. he can’t see her face. not like that. surely, he’s ruined it. and it was one of the most beautiful faces he’s ever seen. he could have made a mask out of it. but he wouldn’t be able to hear her sweet voice again. the voice that brings him back home. 

the girl in the beanie and the bearded man are closest to the point of no return, to the point where he cannot follow. the man in the green jacket holds a rock in both hands, eyes wide and filled with rage. he’s seen that look before, and it makes him move faster to slowly place the woman down in front of the man’s feet. he’s delicate with her, but that doesn’t stop the man from watching his every move, eyes narrowed with suspicion. he’s never done this before, everyone knows that. “why did he do that?” the beanie girl asks to the bearded man.

“i don’t know. he was just...standing there, when kate unhooked me. he only started moving again when kate accidentally poked my bruise. oh god. if she’s dead…” “she’s not, jeff. you know that. not forever.” “i...still.” 

the man in the green crouches down, looks back up at bubba. 

“what the fuck are you still doing here? you brought her back to us, now GO. unless you’re planning on killing us, too.”

bubba stares at them, frozen in place with pure, simple fear. as if he was the one who was supposed to die instead. 

“get out of here!” the green coat man throws a rock at bubba. it bounces off of him without actually causing any pain, but it’s an experience that bubba remembers so strong, it makes him cry out and stand up to full height, making the three survivors that were awake to take several steps back. in fact, the girl in the beanie as well as the bearded man run through the point of no return, but the green coat man stays. he’s so much smaller than bubba, but he manages to pick up the woman, but not before dabbing the blood away on her face, still shielded by her hair. 

he watches at a distance, the man carrying the woman out in his arms. the man doesn’t look back, and while the woman may still be breathing, she doesn’t wake up. 

bubba spends the last 30 seconds of the trial screaming, tears filling his eyes. 

i want to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics are from softly and tenderly, one of those songs from hymnals. i imagine kate liking a lot of johnny cash so yeah 
> 
> thank you : )


End file.
